It's More than a Feeling
by worthy-of-love4
Summary: Repost of original. Further proofreading was needed, but it is much better now. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Another cold night, another hard bed. Day after day, night after night it was the same. Not much changed beyond the wall, at least not at first glance. Daily events for Jon and Ygritte seemed to change every hour. Their nighttime events could change every minute. This night was no different. Yes, the nights were cold and the beds were hard, but it was true, it didn't matter because they had each other. As far as they were concerned nothing happening outside of these walls mattered. At night it was just the two of them. That is how they wish it would always be, but alas, work needed to be done, people needed to be seen. There was never a day where they could just be with each other, but that is what their nights were for.

After one particularly ponderous day he was not surprised to find her already in their bed chamber. He walked in, shut the door behind him, leaned against it, and let out a loud sigh. He looked both annoyed and exhausted. Ygritte gave a slight chuckle, "Bad day?"

"That's putting it lightly" Jon said as he began to remove his cloak and boots.

"Aw," she said sarcastically, "come here." Ygritte patted the spot in front of her on the edge on the bed and Jon came and sat down. She knelt behind him and started massaging his soldiers.

"I don't like seeing you all tensed up like this." She said sweetly.

Jon laughed. "You clearly haven't seen me be steward to the Lord Commander."

"Ugh, no I have not" Ygritte said in disgust. "Well, how tense you were then will never be experienced ever again."

"Mmhmm." Jon moaned as he closed his eyes feeling her massage.

While Ygritte continued massaging Jon's neck she started to lean forward and kiss his neck, slowly at first. He initially gasped in surprise, but soon gave in to her ministrations. Her hands began to wander. They started at his shoulders and moved over them and down the front of his chest where she began to undo the strings on his doublet. She ran her nails down his bare chest, causing him to shudder. When she pulled his doublet off and threw it on the floor Jon turned around and captured her lips with his.

He pulled Ygritte down on his lap so she was straddling him. Their kissing became more passionate as Jon's slipped his tongue into her mouth who then returned the favor. Jon put his hands on Ygritte's hips and pushed her down on the bed so that he was between her legs and began to undress her while his kisses moved to her neck. She gasped and grabbed on to Jon as he bit down on her neck. She started to unlace his trousers while he finished taking off hers.

When they are both fully unclothed. They paused for a moment and stared into each others eyes. Jon pushed some hair behind her ear, gave her a genuine smile, and placed his forehead against hers. Feeling her hands around his neck, her breath on his face, and her forehead against his made him even more sure that this was the right moment for him to say what he had been feeling for a long time.

"I love you, Ygritte."

Ygritte gasped, dumfounded for several moments. It felt like an eternity to Jon before she smiled before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Jon pulled away from her when oxygen became necessary and breathed, "Let me show you."

Jon started to kiss down Ygritte's neck and placed gentle kisses on her breasts. He took her right nipple into his mouth and took to it like a suckling babe. She moaned and arched her back as he suddenly bit down on her nipple. Just as she wanted him to keep going he pulled away and kissed her lips as he slipped inside her with a grunt. He slowly and sensually began to thrust himself inside of her never taking his eyes off of Ygritte's.

Ygritte was enjoying Jon's slow and loving treatment more than she thought she would. There was something about the words he had just said to her and the way his eyes shone like crystals in the sun as they gazed into hers. She felt like she could see right into him and could truly feel the love that he had for her. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that her eyes started to tear up and as Jon quickened his pace some escaped and ran down her cheeks, which he kindly kissed away.

Jon knew that both he and Ygritte were close to finishing. As he kissed the stray tears on her cheeks, he put even more passion into each thrust. Hearing their combined moans and looking deep into each others eyes made them both finish together, stronger than they ever have before.

They both basked in the afterglow. Breathing heavy, bodies lightly drenched in sweat, constant embrace, Ygritte's head on Jon's chest, his hand idly running up and down her back.

Ygritte lay there thinking about their previous escapade. Jon had just told her he loved her, did she love him? Though she was too afraid to think about it, let alone say it, seeing him show her how much he loved her made her let those feelings for him into her brain again.

She felt like she could be herself with Jon. They understood each other. Their relationship may have started quickly with little feeling, but now after all they have been through, Ygritte thought otherwise. She thought about the man whose arms she was in. How at first it was just fucking, but now it was making love. Jon was the only who made her feel the way she did when she made love to him. The thought of how sweet he was earlier brought tears to her eyes. He was no longer an idiot boy in her eyes. That is when she knew that she was in love with Jon Snow. The bastard of Winterfell and man of the Night's Watch.

After Jon stopped rubbing her back Ygritte looked up at him and saw that he was asleep. She lay her head back down on his chest while several tears dropped from her eyes. Her voice was little more than a whisper,

"I love you."

She could feel Jon's heart beat start to race beneath her cheek. Jon then woke up from his "sleep" and brought Ygritte's face up to his. He noticed the tears and wiped them away with his thumb before he retook her lips with his in a tender, passionate kiss. Hearing her say those words made his heart soar. Saying those words made her pent up emotions escape. Mere words could not describe how they were both feeling. For it was more than a feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was not planning on continuing this story, but this is just a little something I whipped up out of the blue. Don't expect anything more though. This scene, or potentially the whole story, is pretty OOC. The hopeless romantic in me just wanted to write a fluff piece.**

Ygritte lay in Jon's arms after their nightly amorous activities. Her head was over his heart. Hearing the steadiness of it always calmed her at night like a lullaby. Jon's right hand was in her hair combing through it and twirling it around his fingers. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Jon was the first to break the silence,

"Did you mean it?" he asked. Ygritte turned onto her front and interlaced her fingers on his chest. She placed her chin on her hands and smiled,she knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I did. Why?" she didn't know why he was asking her this. He stroked her cheeks with his knuckles,

"You just seemed so surprised when I told you."

"I was."

"Why?" Jon was not going to let this go. Ygritte sighed and moved away from his chest and onto the pillow. She put her head on her hand while she placed the other on his chest.

"I was surprised because I have never heard those words said to me before. Hell, I've never thought about the meaning of them before. Even saying the word "love" in private was so foreign to me. I have never known it, or felt it before. Everything has been without feeling my entire life. I have had to hold my own since I was young. Falling in love was not an option. WIldlings don't fall in love, at least not I've seen, or could even tell for that matter. I didn't know what it was like to feel something for someone that was not just physical. I didn't know if what I was feeling towards you was love or not. When we made love last night and your eyes never left mine; that is the moment when I knew that this wasn't just fucking. You were gentle and kind and caring and it was the most amazing time for me. I could see it in your eyes that you meant the words that you said." Ygritte started to shy away from him. "You make my heart pound when I am with you. I'm surprised that it hasn't beaten itself out of my chest yet. Last night was greater than anything I've ever known. You cherished me."

By this point Ygritte had tears in her eyes, her cheeks were flushed, and she was avoiding Jon's gaze. He lifted her chin and put his forehead against hers. He whispered to her, sweetly,

"You deserve to be cherished every single minute of every single day. Not a day will go by without me cherishing you for the woman you are. I never thought that I would fall in love. I never thought I would know the touch and feel of a woman. You have shown me what it means to be a man." He paused. "I love you." He kissed her right cheek. "I love you." Then her left one. "I. Love. You." Ygritte let out a grateful sigh and Jon kissed her lips, long and tender. Both dreamed pleasant dreams that night.


End file.
